Into my Lap, Into my Arms
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Sakura quite literally falls from the sky into Tobirama Senju's lap resolved to change the past so that her precious people could have a better future she doesn't realize how hard it would be with a pig-headed man standing in her way after a few ups and downs she finally achieves her goal.


She had fallen quite literally into his lap, it was a day like any other he and his older brother had been sitting there lounging in the grass taking a short break from the construction of the village when out of nowhere she had landed right into his lap.

Now Tobirama was by no means rude to women but at that moment he freaked out and had shoved her away from him and jumped to his feet in a flurry pulling out his sword waiting tensely for the unknown woman to attack him feeling the immense chakra that she had.

But after several minutes he slowly relaxed his hold on the sword throwing a cautious look to his brother he eased himself closer to the still downed girl after a minute he finally gets a good look at her and raises an eyebrow at the pink hair.

'What kind of ninja has pink hair' he silently asks himself before shaking his head ridding himself of his thoughts "Kunoichi" Tobirama calls down to her nudging her with his foot when nothing but a soft groan fills the air he sighs.

"Perhaps we should take her to the village brother she looks to be in need of a medic" he consults with Hashirama for several moments and after a minute a silent decision is made between them about the mysterious woman.

Nodding Tobirama bends down and swiftly but gently pulls her into his arms walking back to the village when he realizes two things one is she's much lighter than she should be and is severely underweight and two she was bleeding profusely and quickens his pace slightly.

Upon arriving Hashirama heads off to inform Madara that their meeting upon the mountain would be postponed and he himself heads in the direction of the half constructed hospital halfway through the village a soft but pain-filled groan alerts him that the girl was slowly waking.

"Hold on I'm taking you to the hospital right now" he speaks to her softly in a deep voice and her eyes flutter open instantly feeling her tense upon seeing someone she probably didn't recognize "Easy your safe kunoichi" he tries to ease her.

"No let me go" she weakly pushes at his chest trying to make him release her from his hold growling softly he bends his head down until their lips were nearly touching "I will not and you will be resting" causing the girl to jerk slightly in his hold but settle down nonetheless.

Having realized that he had stopped in the middle of the street with passerby's staring at him he resumes his quick pace to the hospital feeling that Hashirama was already there waiting for him along with Madara.

Now he didn't truly hate all Uchiha's but Madara he just couldn't stand that man was truly evil and no matter what his older brother tried to tell him Tobirama would always believe that passing the young woman off to his brother he scowls at Madara and shunsin's away.

Hashirama seeing the scowl his younger brother had sent at Madara he rolls his eyes at the immaturity of Tobirama he heads into the hospital with Madara on his heels to set about healing the young broken woman in his arms.

She had been there a week so far resting in the hospital not saying a single word to anyone no matter how hard they tried to get her to tell them what had happened and how she had come to be in that malnourished and injured state.

Sakura she was pissed after having been healed by the First Hokage himself she had sat in that hospital bed fuming and plotting her revenge 'This is all that damned Obito Uchiha's fault' she swore in her thoughts before "Fucking Uchiha" she cursed loudly this time.

"Pardon the intrusion Miss" a throat is cleared and she looks up to see Madara Uchiha 'Great just great I'm stuck in a time period with Mr. Psychopath himself' she silently groaned to herself opening her mouth to tell him off she shuts it just as quickly upon realizing Madara wasn't her only visitor.

The Second Hokage was standing slightly behind Madara with a furious glint in his eyes and a deep scowl that made his entire face twist in an unseemly way "I hear you've been refusing to tell the nurses anything" Tobirama speaks up moving around Madara.

Pursing her lips Sakura is resolved to not say a single word to these people "You'll eventually talk kunoichi that I can assure you" Tobirama subtly gestures towards Madara and Sakura gives a silent snarl to the man.

'If he thinks he can threaten me he better think again' Sakura rages in her thoughts silently cracking her knuckles at the prospect of a fight with the 2nd Hokage feeling spiteful Sakura lifts her head and scowls at deeply as she can before turning her head away in a show of stubbornness.

Sighing as the girl show's insubordination Tobirama walks the few feet to her bed and reaching out with his hand grips the girls chin with his fingers and forcefully turns her head towards him "You should be gracious girl" he snaps.

"We have taken you into our village healed your wounds and have given you a place to stay but you have remained silent now we can do this the easy way you giving us the answers we want or we can do this the hard way where we force the answers from you" he gives her two choices.

'He did not just threaten me' Sakura thinks to herself fury rising from deep within and with a chakra filled fist punches Tobirama right in the gut sending him flying through the wall of the hospital and out into the streets of the Leaf Village.

"The next time you threaten or even so much as hint at it I'll flatten you into the ground" she snarls speaking to him for the second time since she had arrived in the past before firmly turning to the Uchiha still standing in her hospital room.

Raising her fist she silently asks Madara if he wished to meet the same fate as Tobirama, Madara fearing for his safety quickly shakes his head and flees the room grinning at getting one up on Madara and Tobirama she calmly settles back into the hospital bed.

Groaning as he holds his gut Tobirama sits up coughing slightly realizing that the girl had a lot more power than he had given her credit for and stands on slightly shaking legs and prepares to head back into the hospital only to stop upon seeing Madara running out of the hospital quickly.

Shaking his head he decides that she clearly wasn't ready to speak to anyone and would try another day hopefully when she wasn't feeling quite as violent as now and slowly trudges home to find his brother in order to heal the bruise that slowly forming on his stomach.

2 more weeks had flown by before Sakura received another visitor Hashirama calmly knocked on her door before entering tensing as she immediately thinks that this was another attempt at getting her to talk she slowly gathers chakra into her fist preparing to punch him as well.

Feeling the girl slowly building her chakra Hashirama raises his arms in the universal I'm harmless before pulling a chair up to her bed and sitting in it quite promptly raising an eyebrow at this Sakura looks at him in silent question.

"Don't worry I'm not here to get you to talk just thought I'd come visit I'll do all the talking" he grins at her before launching into a tale after a few minutes Sakura realizes that Hashirama was talking about she had sent Tobirama flying through the hospital wall into the street below.

"After I had healed him he seems to be scowling even more than usual you really bruised that ego of his" Hashirama finishes smiling childishly to her 'Ah so that's why he hasn't come back to threaten me again' Sakura thinks to herself trying to keep from laughing.

In the end it's useless and a giggle bursts forth then another until she was laughing loudly at the thought of the 2nd Hokage having a bruised ego and then as if feeling a kinship with the man who was her mentor's grandfather "That's what he get's for threatening me" she slips out wiping her tears of laughter away.

"Ah I knew you could talk" Hashirama smiles softly at the young woman reaching out he gently grasps her hands in his "You know keeping everything bottled up like you are doing eventually its all going to become to great and it will spill out" he speaks to her softly.

"I know it's just that..." Sakura trails off feeling tears gather in her eyes and she blinks trying to hold them back seeing that she was getting ready to cry Hashirama cups her cheek kindly and gently brushes the falling tears away.

"Life is unfair but it put you here in our lives for a reason you just need to find that reason" Hashirama soothes already knowing yet not knowing what her unfinished sentence was going to say "But enough about me can you at least tell me your name" he asks sheepishly.

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she sighs softly knowing that the First Hokage spoke the truth "Well Sakura I can see that it's getting late and I really must be going but I'll be back to visit again" and with a pat to her hands he was up and out the door before she could even get in another word.

Hashirama kept his word and was back within a few days with a surprise "I've convinced the nurses to release you" he told her with a grin on his face eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting out of the hospital and walking around freely Sakura jumps up.

"Really" she squeals before slapping her hand over her mouth at the realization of what she had just done laughing at the girl Hashirama takes her hand and pulls her up "Yes really now follow me" he orders softly before leading her out of the hospital and further down the road.

Pulling them both to a stop in front of a small but cute house Hashirama smiles down at Sakura "Welcome to your new home how do you like it" he tells her and then asks "It looks wonderful" Sakura responds softly touched that Hashirama would build her a house even though he didn't truly know her.

"Well go on in Sakura" he nudges her gently towards the door of the tiny house following along behind her as she slowly opens the door and peeks in gasping at the décor and furniture placed about all with a unique twist to them.

"That's not all go check out the bedroom" Hashirama points at a door in the far back and she rushes to it pulling the door open swiftly and stepping into the softly lit room smiling upon realizing that her bedroom was created for her comfort.

Stepping back out of the room she looks to the eagerly waiting Hashirama "It's lovely I don't know how I could ever truly thank you for what you have done" she tells him "Then do me the favor of becoming a medic at the hospital" he supplies causing Sakura to look at him in surprise.

Refraining from hugging the man Sakura holds her self back but nods eagerly "Of course I'll become a medic" she agrees without much convincing and Hashirama laughs joyously "Wonderful you start next week" and with that he was out the door once more.

True to her word she began working as a medic at the severely understaffed hospital getting men, women, children and shinobi healed and back out into the field quickly yet efficiently improving the hospitals standing towards the general population.

Several weeks flew by as Sakura worked tirelessly but quite happily at the hospital having worked herself into the Head Medic position within just a couple of weeks it was as she was leaving for the day that she saw Tobirama for the first since he had threatened her all those weeks ago.

Apparently he was still pouting because of his so called bruised ego and was scowling deeply 'Humph two can play at that game' Sakura snarks to herself before scowling just as deeply as Tobirama causing surprise to flit across his face.

"What not going to threaten me" She snaps and storms by him in a flurry of angry stomps "Wait I actually came to apologize" Tobirama calls out to her and she slowly turns back towards him raising an eyebrow she waits for his so called apology.

"Look it wasn't right of me to threaten you and I realize that I probably deserved that punch you gave me but I'm trying to make amends here" Sakura sighs as Tobirama doesn't sound as nearly sincere as he should be and was still half arrogant.

"If you want to make amends with someone then try sounding more sincere in your apologies and for the record you should probably accept the people around you unless you'd rather them turn on you" Sakura states and promptly turns on her heel leaving a dumbfounded man behind.

Now normally Tobirama was an easy-going person but what that woman had just told him it made him truly angry and he wasn't going to let her get away with verbally attacking him like she just had storming after he grabs her wrist and swings her around to face him.

"I've about had it with your attitude woman and it's about time I showed you your place" he spits at her venomously throwing a punch towards her mid-section landing a hit and sending her a few feet away where she lands in the dirt stirring up the dust.

Coughing as she rubs her stomach where Tobirama had just punched she jumps to her feet with a snarl and retaliating in kind punches Tobirama right in the jaw by now the fight had garnered a small crowd who were curious as to who would win the brawl that had broken out.

Two such spectators were Madara and Hashirama and they were equally surprised and a little worried when a loud crack resounds through the air signaling that Sakura had broken Tobirama's jaw 'Ooooh that's going to hurt for awhile' Hashirama winces when she continues to beat his brother into the ground.

Unsure of whether or not to jump in and stop the fight he was debating when Tobirama opened his mouth "YOU BITCH of all the arrogant violent women it just had to be you" his brother snarls jumping his feet once more and leaping towards Sakura.

Madara may not like Tobirama and sure the girl had violent tendencies but that was no reason to attack her in the middle of the street resolved he jumps in between the two and takes Tobirama's hit for the girl "That's enough don't you have any honor attacking a woman like that" Madara snaps.

Shocked that Madara Uchiha would defend her she lowers her raised fist and releases the built up chakra breathing a small sigh of relief "You can't be serious that woman has no honor let alone know her place" Tobirama yells shaking an angry fist at Sakura.

Hearing enough of the little spat Hashirama finally decides to intervene before everything got out of control "Now, now what's going on" he eases himself into the conversation with a grin putting everyone at ease with his appearance.

"That woman is vile and has no respect for a man" Tobirama snarls once more "Just what has she done to warrant your anger brother" Hashirama tries to get to the root of the problem and find out why Tobirama was physically attacking Sakura.

"I tried apologizing to her for my actions a week after she arrived in the village and she gave me this whole spiel about not sounding sincere enough and how I should accept the people around me" Tobirama snaps causing Hashirama to sweat-drop at his immaturity.

"If that's all she has done then don't you think your being a bit unfair by physically attacking her like you are well were doing when all she did was tell you what was on her mind brother" Hashirama tries to calm the still visibly angry man down.

Realizing that all he was doing was only going to make things worse for him in the long run so Tobirama does the only thing he could do in that moment shunsin away scowling angrily over Madara's shoulder at Sakura as he did so.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the confrontation finally ends Sakura rubs her sore stomach before instantly healing it with what little chakra she had left before anyone could say anything she turns on her heels and practically flees to her house.

"Ah Madara you follow Sakura and I'll follow Tobirama" Hashirama supplies before taking off after his brother leaving Madara to find Sakura which really isn't all that hard considering she wasn't hiding her chakra from everyone and that she had yet to even speak a single word to him.

Sighing he heads towards her still detectable chakra and stops in front of a small house and knocks on the door after a few moments the door slowly opens to find a red-faced Sakura "Oh it's you" she sighs softly before fully opening the door to allow him entrance.

"Look Tobirama had no right to attack you.." he trails off when she holds up a hand "It's alright it's not my fault he can't accept the truth in my words" Sakura giggles softly and he finds that he enjoys her laughter instead of her anger.

"Would you like to come in Madara" Sakura invites him into her home and he does so sitting on the small couch awkwardly never having been in a woman's home before giggling silently Sakura is amused 'Aw that's cute he's nervous' she giggles to herself.

"You don't have to be nervous Madara and thank you as well" Sakura tells him thanking him for stepping into the fight even though he didn't really have to 'What is she thanking me for..oh that' he realizes instantly.

"There's no need to thank me Sakura" Madara holds up a hand before nervously scratching his head "Well I suppose I should be going but thank you for inviting me and I hope you have a good day" he rushes out before standing and walking to the door.

Pausing for a moment he calls to her over his shoulder with out turning "And if Tobirama ever attacks you again let me know and I'll set him straight next time" finishing his sentence he hurries out the door much to Sakura's amusement once again.

For the next year or so things are tense as Tobirama avoids her and she slowly begins to care for Madara who wasn't nearly as bad as she thought he was but something was nagging at her in the back of her mind and it was growing every time she saw Madara.

"Madara are you alright you seem upset" Sakura asked him for what seemed like the millionth time that night as they sat down for dinner courtesy of Sakura "It's nothing" he answers keeping whatever was bothering him locked up tight.

Sighing as she realized that she wouldn't be getting any answers out of him she was resolved to go find Hashirama the next day to find out what was bothering him and as the night ends and the day comes once more she does exactly as she had promised herself and hunts Hashirama down.

She finds him flirting with Mito Uzumaki and it was a little sickening clearing her throat "Hashirama can I speak to you alone" she gives a small glance towards the distance and he nods waving her ahead and she leaves right as he was pulling the woman into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes Hashirama finally arrives and not wanting to beat around the bush jumps straight into why she wished to talk to him in the first place "You wouldn't happen to know what was wrong with Madara would you" she asks hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Oh Tobirama is being Tobirama I didn't realize that it was upsetting Madara so much I'll have a chat with him about his behavior towards Madara will that satisfy you" he offers and she shakes her head 'How did I know this was going to happen' she thinks angry at herself for letting it get this far.

"No actually I'd like to talk to him myself if that's at all possible" she responds calmly cringing at the thought of Sakura having a 'chat' with his brother he nods knowing that whether or not he gave her permission she would do it anyway "Alright but just don't break him to much" was his reply.

Nodding she hunts Tobirama and finds him in the field beyond the Village gates and storms up to him waiting until he sensed her presence when he does finally turn his eyes widen and he jumps to his feet "Listen here you" she cuts in when he opens his mouth.

"First of all your going to start treating Madara with a little respect" she points out and Tobirama snarls furiously "Who do you think you are woman telling me what to do" is all he gets out when she grabs the front of his shirt collar with mighty fists.

"Look I'm telling you at least accept him I'm not saying you have to be friendly just yet but perhaps you could be a little nicer or bad things are headed your way" she jumps right in talking in a semi calm voice itching to punch him if he so much as even tried anything.

"What the hell are you talking about your mad woman" Tobirama shakes his and tries to pry her hands from his shirt but his attempts are useless as she jerks him harshly "Get it through your thick head if you don't start being kinder I'll beat your ass and this time I won't hold back" she snaps.

Releasing him from her hold she walks away but stops "Oh by the way Tobirama the next time you better apologize more sincerely" and with a smirk teleports away sitting on the ground in a dazed state Tobirama scowls knowing that she would make good on her promise.

With that settled it was a few weeks before she finally saw the end result of having a little chat with Tobirama, Madara seemed much more cheerier than normal and he was even giving out small smiles just the corners of his lips curled up and it made her happy as well.

It was another week before Tobirama finally had the courage to face Sakura and apologize to her in a public setting with Hashirama and Madara standing side by side this time "I'm terribly sorry for all of my actions during your stay here in the village and I sincerely hope that you can forgive me" he bowed his head.

Nodding at the much more sincere apology she smiles softly at the man "Apology accepted" Sakura tells him and not being able to resist "Who knew you were such a softie" she teases causing a tinge of red to skid across Tobirama's cheeks.

Laughing she pats him on the shoulder and waves heading home happy now that her goal had been achieved and that the future she knew wouldn't ever repeat itself and that everyone would be born and no one would have to die this time around.

It was a few years later after she had finally gotten to know Tobirama well and he had asked if he could court her it was after Hashirama married Mito that Madara was named First Hokage instead of Hashirama and he cared for the village greatly.

-Epilogue-

Several years later Sakura saw Tsunade Senju born having married Tobirama a few years ago she was ecstatic as people she knew were being born like Orochimaru and Jiraiya she was overwhelmed with emotion that she had to get away for a little while.

She had been gone for an hour when Tobirama noticed his wife's absence and he went to look for her even though she wasn't hiding her chakra it was in the field that she had came into his life that he found her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I'm glad that you fell into my lap that day" he jokes causing a bubble of laughter to spill forth from Sakura laughing along with her he realizes the truth in his statement "You know Tobirama so am I, so am I."


End file.
